


Not Even My Birthday

by a1_kitkat



Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Blindfolds, Cheating, Dubious Consent, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Restraints, free pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Kyle leaves Alex tied up in the treehouse. Jim finds him.(Sequel to Day 14's Fic)PROMPT USED - DUB-CON
Relationships: Alex Manes/Jim Valenti, Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Series: Fictober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947391
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: Alex Manes & Jim Valenti





	Not Even My Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to justify this in a way that doesn't make the characters... bad...
> 
> But, at the end of the day, we all do shitty things. 
> 
> Jim uses whatever he can to his advantage, Alex is tied up and helpless but he's not afraid of Jim. He's got a major crush on the man, this is a fantasy come true for him. Yes, he's cheating on Kyle... Which is a shitty thing to do but he's also a horny teenager who makes mistakes. We all make mistakes.
> 
> If this isn't your thing, just re-read yesterday's fic and let Kylex live in their happy bubble. I'll try to post something fluffy tomorrow.

Alex didn’t want Kyle to let go; didn’t want this moment to end, for this feeling to vanish. He was restrained, blind folded, completely and utterly helpless in Kyle’s arms but he _wanted_ to just stay there forever.

He revelled in the tiny, soft kisses that Kyle was placing all over his neck and shoulders. Every reachable piece of skin, Kyle graced with a simple kiss made Alex smile. It was moments like _that_ when Alex knew his entire heart belonged to Kyle.

In the far-off distance, he heard a voice. Not just any voice but that of Kyle’s dad. Alex paused, wondering if Kyle could hear it too. If they were discovered like this, they’d be in trouble but maybe in the long run it would be for the best? To _not_ have to hide… No, that wasn’t a possibility. If Jim knew, he’d tell Jesse who’d immediately separate Alex from Kyle and he couldn’t bear the thought.

“Kyle?” Alex whispered. 

“Mmmm?” Kyle’s voice was muffled, his lips still pressed to Alex’s skin.

“Can you hear that?”

“Mmmm?”

“Kyle, your dad!”

He felt Kyle pull away from him then heard him swearing under his breath.

“Shit, he must be _close_ ,” Kyle hissed as he pulled his pants up.

“Cut me down, quick!” Alex cried.

“There’s no time. I’ll go and get rid of him,” Kyle said.

“Wait, what?” Alex felt the panic inside him beginning to grow. “Kyle, no!”

“I promise I’ll be right back!”

Alex was beginning to freak out. He felt Kyle’s lips on his, giving him a quick kiss before disappearing. Then he heard his footsteps as Kyle hurried away, leaving him tied up, alone, naked, in their childhood treehouse. Fuck!

*

Kyle scrambled down the rope ladder, heart racing, his feet had barely touched the ground when he turned around and saw his father looking at him.

“Hey… Dad,” Kyle tried not to panic, tried not to look up at the treehouse. Alex was _naked_ up there.

“Kyle,” Jim greeted his son. “You and Alex hanging out in the old treehouse?”

“What? No!”

“No?”

“I mean… Why would we?”

“You do know the reason Jesse and I bought you boys up here was to help you resolve your differences.”

“Uh… Yeah?”

“Well, how do you expect to work through your issues if you don’t spend time together?”

“Uh…”

“Where is Alex?”

“He went for a walk.”

“A walk?”

“Yeah, to the lake… Said something about skinny dipping, you might want to get over there and maybe catch a peek of his naked ass.”

Jim reached for Kyle’s arm, eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring at his son’s words. For a fleeting second, Kyle flinched. He knew his father would never hit him but his fight or flight instinct kicked in.

“Just for that, you’re to go back to the cabin right now and start chopping firewood,” Jim insisted.

“What?” Kyle’s heart dropped into his stomach. He _couldn’t_ leave Alex up there like that! “Dad, come on!”

When Jesse Manes appeared over Jim’s shoulder, Kyle thought he was going to throw up.

“Everything all right here, Jim?” Jesse asked him.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” Jim replied. “But just to be sure, Kyle here’s been giving me too much lip so he’s going to head back and chop wood for the next half hour, aren’t you, son?”

“I… Right now?” Kyle’s heart was still racing.

“Tell you what, I’m on my way back there right now. How about I supervise him?” Jesse suggested.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Kyle really was about to start panicking.

“Sounds good to me, Jesse, and I’ll head down to the lake and collect Alex.” Jim said. He turned to Kyle. “You listen to Jesse and follow his orders, right Kyle?”

“Yes,” he swallowed, “sir,”

Jesse grabbed Kyle’s upper arm and began to march him back towards the cabin, muttering in his ear about survival skills and training but all Kyle could do was gaze back at the treehouse. Thinking of how helpless Alex was and cursing himself for not just untying him. Alex would never forgive him for this stuff up and he wouldn’t blame him. Not one bit.

*

Alex tried to keep his breathing even, focused, calm and collected. His arms were already feeling the strain from having been tied above his head for some time now but he’d heard the exchange below. Kyle was being sent back to the cabin for the next half hour.

Half an hour wasn’t _that_ long. Alex had suffered beatings from his father that had lasted longer than that… And he trusted Kyle to be sly enough to maybe sneak back long enough to just untie him. Alex only needed one wrist free and he could do the rest himself.

Half an hour was absolutely survivable… if he hadn’t already been restrained for however long Kyle had teased and played with him. Kyle coming in his ass had been glorious at the time but any minute now his seed would spill down Alex’s legs and become very messy.

He gave one final tug at the ties on his wrists but he knew he had no chance of breaking free. He sighed at the exact same time he heard someone gasp. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

“Kyle?” He whispered. His heart raced, and dammit his cock stirred. “Kyle, is that you?”

“No,” a voice breathed in his ear and he suddenly _felt_ a larger presence behind him.

“D… Dad?” He felt tears stinging his eyes beneath the blindfold. If it _was_ his father, he was about to get the beating to succumb to all beatings.

“Guess again,” the voice hissed in his ear and Alex’s entire body began to tingle.

“ _Jim_ ,” he breathed.

“And it’s not even my birthday,” Jim’s voice tickled his skin and Alex felt himself leaning back, pressing his naked body against Jim’s.

“Jim,” Alex swallowed. “I can explain…”

“You don’t have to.”

“I don’t?”

“Did you know when you and Kyle built this place, the first thing your dad did was place a listening device in the roof?”

Alex felt fear pooling inside him at the very thought of his father hearing _everything_ that had ever happened in here.

“No,” he whispered, heart rate increasing.

“Naturally, the first thing _I_ did was hijack the feed, made him think it had gotten damaged somehow but that meant I had access. _I_ could hear everything you said and did when you were in this treehouse.”

“ _No_ ,” 

“Yes… Those times when you’d tell your dad you were just going for a walk but you’d come here instead and _touch yourself_.”

“ _Jim_ ,”

“Yeah, that’s what you used to say then too. When you used to jack off, make yourself come… while crying out _my name_.”

Alex swallowed, nervously. He remembered all too well. Being at the cabin, watching Jim chop firewood with his shirt off and the sweat pouring down his chest. Alex had no choice but to run away and jerk himself off… Obviously once things between him and Kyle had changed, he had other ways to relieve himself of his lust for Jim but he _did_ love Kyle, wasn’t with him just because he couldn’t have Jim.

“Jim, I…” Alex started but stopped. He wanted to ask to be untied but another part of him wanted to ask for something else.

“I know you love Kyle,” Jim said to him. Alex could feel his hands ghosting over his naked chest. “And he loves you, very much… And you wouldn’t want to hurt him but I don’t think either of you want Jesse to find out about _this_.”

Alex slowly wriggled his hips, brushing his naked ass against Jim’s crotch. He could feel a bulge in Jim’s pants already.

“Are you _really_ trying to blackmail me, Jim?” Alex asked him.

“No, nothing like that,” he whispered in Alex’s ear.

Alex continued to slowly move his body, pressing back against Jim and causing friction. He could feel the effects his actions were having on the older man.

“Because it _could_ be our little secret… Kyle won’t be back for half an hour, that’s plenty of time for you to have your way with me…”

“Why Alex, you’re implying I would take advantage of you while you’re tied up and completely at my mercy… What type of man do you think I am?”

“The type who wants to fuck me,” Alex licked his lips and rubbed his ass against Jim’s crotch. “Which is good because I _want you_ to take me. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can then come in my ass so I can still feel you, long after we’re done.”

“You shouldn’t say things like that to me, Alex.”

“Why not, _Jim_?”

“Because the filthier you talk to me, the harder it’ll be for me to just walk away.”

“I want you to fuck my ass, Jim, and make me want to scream but your hand will be over my mouth to silence me because no one will be allowed to hear us. My entire body will be yours to do whatever you want with but all you really want to do is plough me and fuck me _so hard_. You’ll be afraid of hurting me but I can take it. I can take every inch of you and I will love every second of it.”

Jim’s body was still flush against his but Alex felt the movement behind him as Jim’s fist closed over his cock and immediately began to pump him. Alex wasn’t sure if he’d get hard again so quickly after what Kyle had done but he bit his lip to hold back a moan.

He felt the slap of Jim’s belt as he undid it with one hand. He sensed him more than felt it as he likely shoved his pants and underwear down to his knees. Alex had expected a tiny but more hesitation from Jim.

The hand on his dick shifted to rest on his waist, holding him steady and the next thing he knew, Jim was pressing into him with no preparation at all. His ass was still loose and Kyle’s cum offered little lubrication so it _hurt_ but Alex groaned all the same.

When Jim began to buck his hips, thrusting into Alex, he immediately started spewing words of filthy encouragement but the more enthusiastic Jim got, the louder Alex became. Jim was forced to do as Alex had teased, placing his hand across Alex’s lips to muffle his loud cries of ‘fuck, yes, Jim, harder!’

It was wrong to be doing this and they both knew it but neither of them wanted to stop. Jim pulled a clean handkerchief from his pocket, removed his hand and shoved the material into Alex’s mouth, his words still muffled but now Jim’s hand was free for other things. 

Alex swore around the material in his mouth but didn’t spit it out. He suddenly felt his feet leave the ground as Jim lifted him into his arms. His legs spread wide, being held open and supported by Jim’s strong, muscular arms. He must’ve looked a sight but he didn’t _care,_ he just wanted Jim to keep pounding into him.

His cock was dripping with precum, oozing each time Jim worked his sweet spot and Alex began to sob as he desperately wanted to come again but Jim’s hands were preoccupied and Alex couldn’t touch himself due to the restraints.

When he felt Jim’s teeth scrape his neck, Alex whimpered. He loved when Kyle teased his skin like that. Damn… like father, like son. He tried to hold on but it was too much. Jim repeatedly claiming him while lapping at his skin. Alex lost what little control he had left and he came. He’d never come hands free before but while he was lost in his own orgasm, Jim came inside him.

Bodies still moving together, both panting for breath while Jim repeatedly whispered Alex’s name in his ear. It was so fucking hot! He felt his legs being lowered but after his second orgasm, they felt like jelly. Luckily the restraints were still holding him up. He winced when Jim pulled his cock free of his ass and whimpered in disappointment.

Alex kept his eyes closed beneath the blindfold but he felt the material being pulled from his mouth and he gasped as Jim’s finger touched his lip. He could taste a hint of himself on Jim’s fingers.

“Are your eyes closed?” Jim asked him. Alex nodded. “Good.”

He felt the blindfold slip away but his eyes remained closed. Jim whispered for him to open them. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, having been covered so long but when he saw Jim, he didn’t know what to say.

Alex watched as Jim reached out to touch him again. His index finger tracing Alex’s lips before Jim himself leaned forward and kissed Alex. It was sweet and tender but Alex found himself pulling away. Fucking was one thing; kissing was something else.

“Jim-” he started to protest.

“It’s okay, Alex,” Jim replied. “I just had to do it once and I wanted you to see this…”

Jim dropped to his knees and proceeded to lick Alex’s cock clean. His movements caused Alex to gnaw on his lip to stop himself from making any sound but the visual alone was fucking hot. When he was completely free of any evidence of _their_ tryst, Jim touched his cheek.

“I promise Jesse will never hear about you and Kyle from me,” Jim said to him. “I will always do what I can to protect you, Alex,”

“I do love you, Jim, just not like I love Kyle.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. This was… _Wrong_ but fun and I… Hope this doesn’t change anything…?”

“Kyle is lucky to have you, Alex, you two are good together… when you’re not fake fighting each other.”

“You should go, Jim, put the blindfold back on me and tell Kyle his… punishment… is over so he can come back and untie me.”

Jim nodded in agreement then leaned forward but this time he kissed Alex’s cheek. He affixed the blindfold and Alex was again plunged into darkness. He listened as Jim adjusted his clothes, heard his footsteps across the floor and then he was gone and Alex was alone again.

*

Jesse hadn’t let Kyle out of his sight since Jim sent him back to the cabin. Alex’s father made a point of sitting down and watching, scrutinizing his technique while he chopped the wood. His hands were sweaty from nerves as he tried not to think about Alex… alone… naked… restrained…

He _needed_ to get back and untie him; he knew he should’ve just done so when he’d asked but Kyle had really believed he’d be able to throw his dad off and scramble back inside in no time.

He’d been wrong… So very wrong and Alex was the one suffering for _his_ mistake. Kyle wasn’t wearing a watch so he had no idea how much time had even passed but he wouldn’t put it past Jesse to keep him here longer. 

Kyle worked very slowly but when he heard his father’s voice calling out, he stopped and put the axe down.

“That’s enough, Kyle,” Jim said to him. “I trust you learned your lesson?”

“I did,” Kyle replied while trying to look both sheepish and guilty.

“Run along then and if you find Alex by the lake, tell him not to stay out too late, don’t want him to catch a cold.”

Kyle nodded and immediately took off at a mad sprint. He was young, healthy and spry but by the time he reached the treehouse, he had a stitch in his side. He had to relax it before he could climb the ladder.

When he burst into the treehouse and saw Alex still suspended from the ceiling, his eyes immediately filled with tears

“Alex, I’m so, so sorry,” Kyle cried as he hurried across the room. He reached up and removed the blindfold from Alex’s eyes, waited for him to slowly open his eyes and he apologized again. “I’m _sorry_ ,”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Alex assured him.

Kyle leaned forward to kiss him but immediately stopped. He reached up and untied Alex’s left wrist. There was a mild rope burn on his skin which Kyle immediately kissed. He then proceeded to untie his right hand and repeated the process. Kyle carefully lowered both of Alex’s arms then guided him across the room to the only furniture they had; a single chair and tiny table.

Alex collapsed into the chair as Kyle knelt on the floor beside him, gazing at him with so much guilt. He reached out and softly touched Kyle’s cheek.

“That feels so much better,” Alex whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Kyle replied before placing a kiss to Alex’s thigh. Alex gently ran his hand through Kyle’s hair.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I left you here, alone and helpless and-”

“And you came back, I was okay and I’m fine now… Better now that you’re here and can help me get dressed.”

“But… I left you alone and unprotected and-”

“And I was safe up here.”

“What did you do to… pass the time?”

“Well, your dad came up here and fucked me so damn hard that I was screaming so loud I thought you’d hear me at the cabin and come running right back.”

Kyle laughed and playfully slapped Alex’s arm.

“In your dreams, Alex,” Kyle said. “Besides, only I can fuck you hard enough to make you _really_ scream.”

“All I know is I need to get all this cum outta my ass and sooner rather than later…”

“Come on then, I hear the weather is great for a skinny dip…”

“It’s November…”

“I’m sure we’ll find a way for things to warm up quickly.”

Alex grinned and took both of Kyle’s hands in his.

“I love you, Kyle,” he said to him.

“Yeah, I love you too Alex,” Kyle replied before kissing him firmly on the lips.

Alex had told him the truth about Jim but Kyle hadn’t believed him. If he pushed it further then it would likely just hurt him or both of them… Would cause a rift between Kyle and Jim and Alex didn’t want that. He’d used up his free pass and Kyle would never know but at least Alex had gotten it out of his system. He could let go of his fantasy because he had something and someone even better right in front of him and he never wanted to lose him.


End file.
